


Let's Go Far Away

by MedicDuFresne



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Pirate AU, SeaMonkeys, will add more characters as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicDuFresne/pseuds/MedicDuFresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun and Neptune are pirates who have been getting more and more shit from their crewmates as it becomes apparent that they are together. How long will they hold out and how far can they push their relationship before the Captain finally gets fed up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Far Away

Neptune spat a glob of blood on the dirty wooden floor, and looked up at his attackers with a challenge in his eyes despite his ragged breathing, “What, is that all you’ve got? My mum could throw a better punch and she’s been in ‘er grave more than ten years now.”

Getting tossed around between his fellow crewmates was nothing new to him, and if he was brutally honest with himself, he probably egged them on more than someone in his position should. He never started it though, or went down without a fight. Well maybe sometime he started the fight, but not this one. This time he was just leaving the sleeping quarters to bring some rum and cheese he stashed away from dinner to Sun, who was on duty up in the crows nest. But no, some bastard-- it was too dark to see who-- had tripped him which caused him to slam into two hammocks and toss out the people sleeping in them.

One of his assailants landed a solid hit to Neptune’s ribs, which knocked the air out of the man, but he managed to counter with an elbow to the man’s nose, and the satisfying crunch that came next told him he had broken it.

Broken Nose backed off which only left Neptune with one other, who he could vaguely make out the silhouette of. Neptune wouldn’t be able to mistake those broad shoulders and tall frame anywhere. Junior picked up a broken bottle and waved it in front of Neptune’s face, the jagged edges hovering no more than a few centimeters in front of his nose. They locked eyes, each waiting for the other to move. They stayed like that until Junior made a quick jerk with his hand and cut Neptune shallowly across the cheek, then tossed the bottle aside and climbed back in his hammock, not deeming the fight worth continuing.

Neptune brought his hand up to his cheek and felt the blood welling up through the cut. He sighed and wiped his cheek on the back of his sleeve and searched the ground for the food he dropped at the beginning of the fight. He found the block of cheese, but only found shards of glass and sticky liquid when he felt around for the bottle of rum. Brilliant.

He climbed the stairs up to the deck, feeling comforted by the brisk night air and sound of waves. He cupped his hands around his mouth and hooted twice, then waited a few seconds before Sun climbed down the ratlines and rigging. He dropped onto the deck with a quiet thud and grinned at his friend, “Hey Nep, what brings you out-- holy shit what happened?”

Neptune shrugged and pulled the hunk of cheese out of his pocket and offered it to Sun, “I had some rum for ya too but Junior and some o’ the other guys didn’t think that was a good idea apparently.”

Sun shook his head and took the cheese, splitting it in half then tossing half back to Neptune, “That pox-faced kraken’s got about as much brains as you do in a finger. Got to make up for that by throwing his weight around.”

He took a bite of the cheese and walked over to the railing of the ship, leaning his elbows on it and staring out at the dark, rolling waves. Neptune followed him, noticing how the light of the moon softened the bright blonde of Sun’s hair and brought it down to a shimmering silver. Neptune mimicked Sun and leaned against the railing, but was content in watching his friend rather than the waves.

“Don’t think that jealousy over my obviously superior brains had much to do with it, an’ you know that, Sun.”

“Yeah, alright, I know. I just wish we could do more about how the bastards on this ship treat us. I know how the Captain feels about us, but really what harm are we doing,” Sun angrily bit in his cheese, and Neptune reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, rubbing small circles into it.

“I know. I’d almost rather walk the plank than stay here, on this blasted ship, for another week,” Neptune noticed a quick look of panic cross Sun’s face before he’s able to mask it, “but that doesn’t mean I would. I’ve got too much to lose.”

Sun nodded but didn't reply, choosing instead to keep his eyes on the water and worry the bit of cheese that was still left between his fingers. Neptune saw the concerned look on his friend’s face, so he turned his back to the sea, letting his elbows rest back on the railing as he looked up at the sky, “Do you remember when the Captain took me on?”

Sun snorted and glanced over at him, “Do you mean when we captured your family’s trade galley and forced you to navigate for us?”

He grinned over at his friend, glad to get a response out of him, “Ah, details, details... That was the best day of my life, you know?”

Sun raised an eyebrow and looked at Neptune like he had just contracted a contagious disease, which only made him laugh, “No I’m serious, I hated my life. The Captain coming in and taking over the ship was the best thing that’s ever happened to me... aside from you, that is.”

He mumbled the last part, but it was quiet enough on the deck for the wind to carry his words-- and their sentiment-- to Sun. A small smile replaced his incredulous look, and Sun reached over and laid his hand on top of Neptune’s, “Well I’m just glad you turned out to be useful. No way the Captain would have kept on a pretty boy like you if you couldn't do shit.”

Neptune rolled his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the other man’s hand on top of his, “We could go far away, you know? Somewhere the Captain won’t be mad, an’ we can get away from these narrow-minded brutes.”

Sun sighed and looked back out at the ocean, the smile gone from his lips, “You know why we can’t do that Nep. Being a pirate is the only thing I know. I was born for the sea. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have a deck rocking under my feet every day,” he finished off his last bit of cheese and thought for a moment before continuing, “An’ even if we were able to get away, we’re Branded. Ain’t no way we’re getting decent work on a galley of any sort with those.”

Neptune glanced down at his inner wrist and even though it was covered by the sleeves of his sleeping shirt, he knew the raised P that all pirates got if they were ever arrested while looting was there, a dark scar against his tanned skin. Most everyone on the ship had one from a bad raid a few years back. He knew Sun was right, but that didn't mean he couldn’t hope for a better life for them one day, “I know, trust me I know. We just deserve much better than we’ve had.”

Sun laced their fingers together and they stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and their own thoughts. Eventually the chill of the night crept through Neptune’s clothes, and his warm hammock down below deck started calling his name.

He tried to stifle a yawn, but there was no getting past Sun’s keen eye, “Go on then, get back to bed. Won’t be any use to us if yer too tired to even read a map.” Sun messed with Neptune’s short hair and shooed him towards the stairs.

Neptune chuckled and put his hands up, “Right, I’m going then, I’ll see ya in the mornin’.” He gave Sun a small salute then descended down the stairs and back to the sleeping quarters, this time keeping a careful eye out for any wandering feet hoping to recreate the scuffle from earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> This will probably be a three or four chapter fic, depending on the feedback I get. So please comment and let me know what you think so I know if I should keep this going. Thanks again!
> 
> -M


End file.
